


Stay With Me

by Higgles123



Category: Bronson (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: My first ever attempt at writing Bronson
Relationships: Charles Bronson | Michael Peterson | Charles Salvador/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Stay With Me

Lucy didn’t overly care for boxing, and especially not the bare knuckle sort in the basement of a seedy strip club, but neither did she care to get on the wrong side of her boyfriend, Ian. She had been on his wrong side too many times to count and she had the bruises to prove it. He said jump and she would have to ask how high because if she didn’t he would punish her. She’d thought about leaving him; tried leaving numerous times but he always made it too hard. The first few times he’d cried and begged for her to come back to him, declaring his undying love for her and proclaiming the inability to live his life without her in it. But now, he didn’t even do that. He had broken her spirit and she knew now that if she tried to leave he would just hurt her. She let out a sigh as she remembered going to the hospital just the month before with a broken nose. The nurse had looked disbelieving when Lucy gave her some cock and bull story about walking into the kitchen cupboard by accident. She had given Lucy the number for some women’s aid but she had torn it into tiny pieces before Ian could catch sight of it.

So, like the dutiful, well behaved pet she was, Lucy found herself stood on the sidelines, trying not to watch the way the beast of a man in front of her was pummelling his opponent like a piece of meat. You see, Ian wanted her to come to the fight so that he could keep an eye on her and get off with as many women as he wanted to right before her eyes, but if she so much as looked at another man she would pay for it. However there was something so magnetic about the man that it was impossible to stop her eyes from coming back to him time and time again. Her blue eyes would flick hastily to the side where she would see Ian with his arm around the same busty brunette, smirking as she brazenly stuck her fingers down his trousers, and then they would quickly look to catch a glimpse of the man who she had no idea would change her life this night.

Charlie Bronson, born Michael Peterson, grinned when his opponent fell to the floor with a thud that would have been deafening had it not been for the raucous shouts and cheers that echoed around the room. This is why he was here; to fight and to be adored for it. But there was one person who caught his eye for the very fact that they weren’t cheering or clapping for him. In fact, she looked like she had no interest in being there whatsoever. She had a face that was the exact sort to make his mother comment that she must have been sucking on a sour lemon. He didn’t know why, but it really irked him. He was Charles Bronson for fucks sakes and he wanted, no deserved, adulation from every single person in the room. He watched as she leaned into the ear of the sleaze ball, grimacing when his hand squeezed the top her arm hard before he let her go so abruptly she almost fell. The man’s eyes followed her until she reached the ladies’ toilets and then he went back to feeling up the bit of skirt on his other arm. And that was when Charlie decided to make his move.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and wanted to cry, but instead she plastered that pretend smile on her face; the one that although it didn’t quite reach her eyes, Ian didn’t notice and then she left the ladies before she was in trouble for being gone too long.

“I take it you didn’t enjoy my fight?” a thick cockney burr said the second she stepped out of the door.

She looked up in surprise to see the large man who had won the fight staring down at her with a hint of a grin playing at his handlebar moustached lips. He was even taller up close and incredibly muscly. He looked like he could snap her in half with his little finger, but there was a softness in his eyes that she hadn’t expected.

“I asked you a question.”

“I… erm…” she stammered, glancing across the room nervously and almost sighing with relief that Ian wasn’t looking in her direction. “I thought you did very well.”

“But you didn’t clap,” he narrowed his eyes, tilting his head almost questioningly.

“Excuse me?” Lucy frowned.

“When I won,” he clarified. “Everyone else clapped but you didn’t. Why?”

“I wanted to, but I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

She was really rather beautiful up close. His fingers twitched at his sides as they ached to touch her soft skin. She reminded him of something pure and precious and he wanted to take care of her. There was a look in her eyes that reminded him of a stray dog he’d once found as a kid; almost skittish yet desperate to trust at the same time.

“I really thought you were great,” she answered, avoiding his question. “I should go now.”

“I’m Charlie,” he grabbed her gently by the arm. “Charlie Bronson.”

“I know,” she smiled, a genuine beaming smile that almost took his breath away. “I’m Lucy; Lucy Martins. It was nice to meet you, Mr Bronson, but I’d really better go now.”

“Why don’t you let me buy you a drink, Lucy Martins?” he murmured.

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” she shook her head. “I really have to g-“

“-What the fucking hell is going on over here? I trust you to go the toilet only to find you over here chatting up this fucking psycho.”

Lucy’s knees almost gave out from beneath her when she heard Ian’s angry voice behind her.

“It’s not what you think, Ian,” she shook her head, pleading with her eyes for him to believe her. “We were just talking.”

“And how did you think that would make me feel, Lucy?” Ian glared at her. “When will you learn to stop doing things that upset me?”

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and began to drag her across the room, threatening all sorts of things that Lucy knew weren’t just big talk. Nobody bothered to intervene, they weren’t stupid enough but just Ian’s fist was about to collide with her face, he was picked up off of his feet by the scruff of his neck.

“I don’t believe in hitting women,” Bronson said with a strange calmness about him, even as Ian clawed at the bigger man’s hands. “Because they’re precious you know. They give us life and then they give us children to sustain the earth on which we live. Now, I have got a bit of a temper on me but never have I ever touched a woman in anger.”

“You’ve been in the nick so long that you probably haven’t touched a woman full stop,” Ian spat. “Probably one of them fucking queers, aren’t you?”

Bronson did nothing for a moment or two, and Lucy watched him frown to himself wondering if he was going to let Ian go after all. But as quick as lightning, he head butted Ian, who fell to the floor with blood pouring from his nose.

“I think it’s time for you to go home now,” he stood over Ian menacingly.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do you fucking nut job,” Ian argued.

“That’s where you’re wrong you daft cunt,” Charlie sighed. “Now unless you want me to hit you again, you better fuck off, hmm.”

“Come on, Lucy,” he growled, scrambling to his feet in embarrassment as the crowd that had gathered started to disperse upon realising the impromptu show was all but over.

“Ah ah,” Bronson shook his head. “She’s not going anywhere with you. And if I catch you near her again, you won’t get back up again next time.”

“Lucy,” Ian eyed her poisonously as she stayed behind Bronson, using his large frame as a shield without even realising. “Are you seriously going to stay here with this fucking psycho, or are you gonna come with me, your boyfriend, the man who loves you and does everything for you.”

“If that’s love, then I’m glad I’m single,” Charlie chortled to himself, turning briefly to look at the woman behind him who was trembling in fear. “You can go with him if you really want to?”

“I don’t want to,” she whispered.

“Say that a bit louder, love,” Charlie prompted.

“I don’t want to go with him,” she repeated with a little more firmness.

“Do you hear that,” Charlie grinned at Ian. “The lady doesn’t want to go with you friend, so I suggest you fuck off you cunt.”

“You’ll regret this Lucy,” Ian spat. “You can have the little slut.”

Lucy felt a myriad of emotions wash over her as Ian disappeared. She couldn’t believe this was real; that this giant of a man had defended her from the person who had been inflicting pain on her for months. A paranoid niggle played in the back of her mind that Ian was going to be really mad and would come for her after this, but in the same breath she felt completely safe with the big man.

“Thank you,” she murmured quietly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did,” Bronson frowned at her. “What sort of person would I be if I stood by and did nothing? But now I know why you didn’t clap. Don’t like cunts what treat women the way he does. A real man doesn’t do that. He won’t be treating you like that again.”

“I’d love to believe that,” Lucy smiled sadly. “But once you go, he’ll find me again.”

“Then I won’t go,” he answered simply.

“You what?” Lucy frowned.

“I won’t go,” Charlie smiled, bringing a softness to his face that Lucy couldn’t help but be drawn to.

“You can’t stay with me forever, you don’t even know me.”

“Just watch me.”


End file.
